


A Little Ditty About Jack and Sam

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attraction, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Jack, Canon Related, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Caught, Conflict Resolution, Developing Relationship, Eavesdropping, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Safer Sex, Season/Series 13, Secret Relationship, Talking, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jack has feelings for Sam so he ages himself before making his move. They start to fall but when Castiel finds out...he's pissed.





	A Little Ditty About Jack and Sam

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about this new ship.

Sam walked past Jack’s door to see him shaving. “Jack? What’s going on?”

 

“I made myself older. I think my body is twenty-five now.”

 

Sam leaned against the door jamb and crossed his arms. “Why would you wanna do that?”

 

Jack wet a towel and wiped down his face and neck. “I wanted to change the perception of me. As a teenager I’m still treated like a child. I looked ridiculous standing next to you. People thought it was odd.”

 

“Jack, don’t concern yourself with what other people think. What matters is that you’re happy with yourself. And I like you just the way you are.”

 

Jack carefully encroached on Sam’s personal space. “I was hoping you would like me older, perhaps see me as more.”

 

Sam tensed. He sucked in his breath. “Are you...are you coming onto me?”

 

“Trying to,” Jack answered before pulling Sam down into a kiss. He was strong and forward. His small frame crowded Sam.

 

Sam was shocked. One, he’d never been kissed by another man before and two, when did Jack get a crush on him? He finally managed to break the liplock. “Jack, we can’t…”

 

“Why? You understand me, Sam. I can be myself with you.”

 

“I get that. Believe me. You’re...you’re my best friend’s son. How would Cas feel about this?”

 

“You said I shouldn’t concern myself with what others think. I care about how I feel and I feel very attracted to you. I think you feel the same for me.”

 

Sam couldn’t deny the connection they shared. He was like a supernatural magnet. Madison, Ruby...but Jack was...what the hell was even doing entertaining the idea? He had to nip this in the bud.

 

But Jack started kissing him again and his head dizzied. He hadn’t been with anyone in a long time. His body reacted to heat against it and the roaming hands. An image flashed in his mind and Sam picked Jack up and slammed him on the bed.

 

Jack’s fingers gripped in his hair. Sam lowered his mouth to suck at Jack’s neck, knowing any marks he left wouldn’t stay. The younger man moaned and writhed beneath him. All Sam could think about was how good his smooth skin would feel. He peeled the tee off of Jack and threw it aside.

 

Jack pulled the snaps of Sam’s plaid shirt open. He ran his fingers over the hard abs and made Sam shiver. Sam went back to devouring Jack’s tender body and rocking his denim clad erection against him. 

 

“I want you, Sam,” Jack whispered.

 

“I could hurt you, Jack. You’ve a virgin.”

 

“I don’t want to be. Please, I want it to be you.”

 

Sam got up. “Wait here. I need to go get something.” He checked the hall and went shirtless to his room. He dug through his pre-packed duffle for a travel sized bottle of lube and checked the expiration dates on his condoms. “What the fuck am I doing?” He’d give Jack the chance to back out.

 

Jack was fully nude on his bed when Sam returned. He was lightly and slowly stroking himself. Sam growled and tore at his belt to get out of his jeans. After he locked the door all rational thought was gone. 

 

He was on Jack again, this time rubbing his hard cock against Jack’s. He felt fingers wrap around them both and he could have come just like that. Jack stopped to grab Sam’s wrist to guide his hand below his balls. Sam teased his hole and pressed. 

 

He grabbed the lube to ease the way. Sam didn’t want Jack to get hurt. He tested the tightness of the ring and slipped in just the tip. Jack pushed against him instead of flinching away. Sam sunk in further and pumped into the tight heat.

 

He felt the muscles give so he added another finger. Jack was moaning louder and pulling at Sam. He was begging for more but Sam wasn’t going to rush. He went for a third and Jack was panting. “Please, Sam. Take me.”

 

Sam felt his resistance break. He tore the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it on. He drizzled on more lube and bent Jack’s knees up so he could see the pink hole. He pushed the tip past the rim and and bit his tongue as the tight channel squeezed his length.

 

He’d been with women this way and it had felt amazing. This, this virgin hole was heavenly. The drag and pull was just as delicious as being fully sheathed. Jack’s body was soft and pliant beneath him. Sam cupped the smooth globe of his ass and buried himself as deep as he could get.

 

Jack clung to him, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Sam nipped at his lips, neck, and chest. Jack took himself in his fist and jerked in time with Sam’s thrusts. Euphoria spread through his body and he knew climax was eminent. “Sam! Oh, Sam!” he cried out when he spilled onto his hand and stomach.

 

“Oh jesus fucking christ!” Sam gasped at the waves of clench and release on him. His hips made short, hard thrusts to empty himself into Jack. After a moment to collect himself he withdrew and removed the condom. He laid on his side and pulled Jack to him, barely leaving any room on the twin bed.

 

Jack kissed him again and caressed his face. Sam traced his fingers up and down Jack’s bare spine. “Are you okay?”

 

Jack nodded. “I feel great. Sex looked so enjoyable on the computer...my body is still tingling.”

 

“You watched porn and wanted to try it?”

 

“I was curious. Two men together was the most appealing to me and all I could think about was experiencing it with someone who cares for me."

 

“I do care for you, Jack. But what are we doing? Is it just sex you want or…”

 

“I want all of you, Sam. I want to  _ be _ with you. I’ll talk to my father. He’ll understand.”

 

“He’s gonna be pissed at me. I just slept with his son.”

 

“He’s sleeping with your brother,” Jack countered.

 

“What? How do you know that?”

 

“I’ve heard them together since we’ve been back.”

 

“Maybe you misunderstood what you heard,” Sam suggested.

 

Jack did an eye roll on par with Castiel’s. “It’s hard to misinterpret ‘Fuck me, Cas.’”

 

Sam made a nervous laugh. “Okay. Did  _ not _ need to know about my brother’s sex life. But I’m glad they’re together.”

 

“I am, too. Maybe they’ll be happy for us.”

 

Sam pulled back a little to really look into Jack’s eyes. “They’re gonna think I’m taking advantage of you, and I don’t know that they’re wrong. I’m the adult here. I let this happen. We should have talked or waited and...I was looking at you and thinking with my dick.”

 

“Sam, I  _ wanted  _ this. I showed you what I wanted to happen and obviously you wanted it, too. I’m not a child. We’re both adults and we had great sex. I want more nights like this. I enjoy the time we spend together. Can’t we have that?”

 

Those blue eyes were filled with so much hope that Sam couldn’t tell him no. It felt good to have someone in his life who had the same experiences and self doubts. They were on the same page. There was so much they could talk about that they couldn’t with anyone else. Maybe they were exactly who each other needed.

 

***

 

Dean and Cas didn’t seem to notice that the time Sam and Jack spent alone together had increased. More often than not, Dean was content to be a homebody since Cas was home. They let Sam take Jack out for milk run cases, trusting them for overnight trips. They had no suspicions that the pair were presenting themselves openly as a couple and making love every chance they had.

 

Sometimes Jack would catch his father otherwise occupied with Dean and slip into Sam’s room. They didn’t risk having sex but Jack loved sleeping with Sam’s arms around him. This creature with the power of a god felt safe with him. And Sam slept better when he wasn’t alone.

 

They knew Dean and Cas were sneaking around behind their backs. It balanced out some of the guilt. Still, it was more than a little thrilling to hide in the stacks in the vast library to make out. What they didn’t expect was the other couple to seek out the same hiding spot.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Sam heard before being roughly spun and shoved into a shelf. Castiel’s fist caught him on the jaw.

 

“Dad, no!” Jack rushed between them. Dean tried to pull Cas off his brother.

 

“Cas, what the fuck?” Dean apparently hadn’t witnessed what Castiel had.

 

“Your brother was molesting my son!” Cas spat. His eyes flashed blue. Jack’s eyes went gold in an act of dominance. 

 

“Sam wasn’t molesting me. We were kissing.”

 

Dean stared at his brother in disbelief. “Sam...no.”

 

“It’s true, Dean. Jack and I are...together. We have been for awhile.” He rubbed his aching jaw. “I’m sorry, Cas. We should have told you.”

 

Castiel was still seething. “How did this start? Not you, Sam. Jack.”

 

“Sam gets me. I get him. We talk, we got close. I made myself older so he could accept how I felt about him. I made the first move. I...I love him.” It was the first time Jack had uttered those words. He looked to Sam for a reaction.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Hold up. Jack, how old did you power up to?”

 

“My body is twenty-five. You let me drink when my body was seventeen.”

 

“Angel healing. No liver damage. Claire’s human. She ain’t getting a beer till she’s 21. Jesus, Sam. Would you sleep with  _ her _ if she made a move?”

 

“No, I wouldn’t.”

 

“Did you sleep with my son?” Cas said with ice in his voice.

 

Sam just dropped his head and nodded. 

 

“I can’t believe you, Sam. All these hunts you took him on...you were screwing around with him?” Dean accused. Sam reluctantly nodded again.

 

“So what do we do about this? Just let it happen? The last thing we need is one or both of you running off.”

 

“Dean, I should take Jack and leave. We’ll be fine.” Cas said without looking at him. He was still boring a hole into Sam with his eyes.

 

Jack yelled, “Stop!” and rattled the books on the shelves. “Nobody is going anywhere. Why are you so opposed to Sam and I having a relationship? You two haven’t been honest with us and we still support you.”

 

Dean went pale and Castiel’s eyes went wide. “Jack, what Dean and I have built was over a decade. We’re grown men. Sam is ten years older than you. He’s practically your uncle.”

 

“You’re thousands of years older than Dean. And I’m adopted. Dean is...what? My stepfather? Sam and I have no relation.”

 

“Can I say something,” Sam spoke up. “I know this isn’t  _ conventional _ . I never expected this to happen. Jack probably didn’t expect it to happen. But it did and we have something. Dean, you probably didn’t want to tell me about Cas because you feel guilty about having somebody when I don’t. You don’t have to. I’m happy.  _ We’re  _ happy. Why can’t we just...just support each other?”

 

“May I speak to my son alone?” Castiel asked. Sam carefully skirted out around him and Dean followed after a quick squeeze to Cas’ shoulder. “Jack, help me understand this.”

 

“I fell in love with someone, a good man. Someone you care for and respect. It may not be what you imagined for me, but don’t you want me to be happy? To be with someone who knows the truth about me and loves me?”

 

“Sam is a good man. I have no doubts that he treats you well. I assumed he took advantage of your innocence. I can’t reconcile you being an adult when just months ago I was buying diapers for you. I suppose many parents feel the same without rapid age progression.”

 

“Can you accept this?”

 

“I need time, Jack. Sam is like a brother to me. You must understand that it feels like a huge violation of my trust. I  _ trusted _ him with the safety of my son and he…” Cas balled his fist.

 

“He worried about how you would feel. I was the one to convince him that he deserved to be happy.”

 

Castiel sighed and let his hand relax. “I had a similar conversation with Dean. I apologize for not telling you that we’d become involved. Apparently we were not as covert as you and Sam.”

 

“My hearing is more sensitive.” Jack joked.

 

“That is a bit embarrassing,” Cas admitted. “I’m not comfortable with seeing you openly affectionate with Sam. As I said, I need time. I realize I’m in no position to ask you to absolve your relationship, but please, I don’t wish to witness it for awhile. It’s hard enough to know what goes on behind closed doors.”

 

“I don’t think Sam is comfortable with being open around you guys either and I’m okay with that. However, we both feel that you and Dean deserve to be open. And I get the closed doors thing. Not like I  _ really _ wanted to know why Dean likes cowboys so much.”

 

Castiel blushed and cleared his throat. “It seems that soundproofing spells on bedrooms is in everyone’s best interest.”

 

***

 

“You  _ do _ realize how fucked up this is, right?” Dean asked when they got to the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from a cabinet and poured them both a glass. 

 

“You think I didn’t have reservations about hooking up with my best friend’s son? And then after the deed was done to find out he’s practically your stepson?” Sam downed his doubled and motioned for another.

 

“This always happens to you. Madison was a werewolf and Ruby was a demon. Are you sure Amelia was a human because with your track record…”

 

“I know! But with Jack...look. I’ve never been with a guy before. I wasn’t looking at him that way until feelings were involved. I figured that’s how it was with you and Cas and you’d understand.”

 

Dean swallowed his second tumbler full in one gulp. “There’s a lot you don’t know about the Stanford years, Sammy.”

 

“Wait...you’ve been with other guys?”

 

“My early twenties gave me a bit of freedom from John. I picked up guys. Smoked. Smoked a  _ lot _ of weed. Basically I fully embraced Hedonism. No judgement from him or you. And then he went missing and I left it all behind me so I wouldn’t show up on my baby brother’s doorstep and disappoint him. I’ve had a couple flings here and there. Got a stash on the roof when I need to mellow out. Moderation, Sam. Only vices you saw were the women and booze. And half of that was talk.”

 

Sam was shook. “How did I not know any of this? Why didn’t you tell me? You’ve been busting my balls for seventeen years about the  _ one _ joint I smoked my freshman year! And I never would have cared about the guys. I noticed all the flirting but I was convinced you were this huge closet case till Cas pulled you out of it.”

 

“Well, I kinda was. Now...nobody gives a shit about gay hunters. Because of Garth they look the other way about non-human hunters. My interspecies, same-sex partnership is a blip on the radar. Now you...you’re banging a whole new level of supernatural. And robbing the cradle.”

 

“Dean, I’m seeing a twenty-five year old man. How is that different from seeing a twenty-five woman?”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“See?”

 

Dean leaned away from the table. “I just see him as Cas’ kid, you know? We never covered dating or the awkward sex talk. My stepkid is dating an older man.”

 

“I get your point, too. Just...let this be my win. Please.”

 

“You love him? Like say, Cas comes in here and demands you and Jack get bonded, you wouldn’t hesitate to do it?”

 

Sam kind of grinned to himself. “Yeah. I actually wouldn't. Bonded?”

 

“Turns out me and Cas have been bonded for years and we’re dumbasses. He has a slice of my soul and I got a spark of his grace. Happened when he pulled me outta the pit.”

 

“Is that angel-married?”

 

“Basically. We talked about it. I’m good with his way.”

 

Sam got up to make some coffee. “You gonna wear rings?”

 

Dean looked down at his bare left hand. “You think we should?”

 

“Well, yeah. You and Cas know about the supernatural bond. Probably a lot of monsters, too. Give Cas something that humans can see. It’ll show him you’re serious about your commitment.”

 

Dean seemed to consider it. “I’d play it real cool around Cas for awhile. He looked pretty smitey.”

 

“I can respect that. You guys don’t need to be shy, though. Except...Jack found out because he heard some stuff.”

 

“ _ That’s  _ not creepy at all,” Dean replied sarcastically. “We all know way more about each other’s sex lives than we should.”

 

Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel and Jack joined them and the tension in the room almost hit critical mass. Cas stood behind his mate, Jack behind his.

 

“You don’t have my blessing, but I cannot in good conscience forbid this without irreparable repercussions to my family,” Cas announced. “I’ve asked Jack to allow me time to come to accept this.”

 

“That’s fair, Cas. Thank you,” Sam told him. “I feel like I have to declare my intentions or something.”

 

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulders. “I’d like to hear them.”

 

Sam cleared his throat. “I love Jack. We don’t have the same time invested as you and Dean do, but someday...I see myself bonded to him, if that’s what he wants.”

 

“We’re gonna have to roll with this, Cas.” Dean reached up to grab his wrist. “We both know he ain’t lying.”

 

“I am aware of this, Dean. It doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

 

Dean stood and pulled a still stiff and tense angel into an affectionate hug. “Let’s go get your feathers unruffled.” He looked down to his brother. “Behave.”

 

***

 

Castiel felt a little better after Dean  _ distracted _ him. Dean was softer when they were alone. He held Cas to his chest and ran his fingers down his arm. Dean started to laugh.

 

“What? What is so amusing?” Cas looked up with squinted eyes.

 

“I just pictured the look on Lucifer’s face when he finds out Jack is shacking up with Sam.”

 

Cas allowed himself a smile and light chuckle. “As long as I am the one to tell him, Sam is forgiven.”

  
“You got it, babe.”


End file.
